Cooler's Armored Squadron
Cooler's Armored Squadron are the elite warriors of Cooler and antagonists in the Dragon Ball Z movie Cooler's Revenge. They are very much like the Ginyu Force and the members, Salza, Neiz, and Doore have similarities to the Ginyu Force members; Jeice, Burter, and Recoome, respectively. They also strike poses, though they do this much less, probably because Cooler is less tolerant of it. Biography The group was first seen when they were watching Frieza destroy Planet Vegeta with Cooler. They noticed a Saiyan Pod leaving the planet, but Cooler said to ignore it. After Cooler heard about Frieza's destruction at the hands of a Saiyan, Cooler brings them with him to Earth and commands them to find the Saiyan. They managed to ambush Goku, Gohan, and their friends and seriously injured Goku. When Gohan returned from retrieving a Senzu Bean for his father, the Squadron ambushed him again. However Piccolo appeared and fought against the squadron, succeeding in killing Doore and Neiz. Salza proceeded to fight the Namekian, though he was unable to beat him. After Cooler was defeated, Salza attempted to finish off the rest of the Z Fighters, only for Piccolo to kill him with his Special Beam Cannon. Members Salza Salza is a blue-skinned, blonde humanoid and the leader of the Squad. He is from the same star system as Jeice, from a planet named Coola No. 98 (formerly planet Brench). He is an alien with blue skin and blond hair which curls to the left. His planet's very high gravity helped him develop into a very fast and agile fighter. Salza is very intelligent; he is capable of speaking 7,000 languages and is stated to be the genius of his planet. He was killed by Piccolo with a Special Beam Cannon at the end of the film. Dore Dore is a large and green-skinned humanoid with long black hair similar to Raditz. He wears the same armor as his comrades and is equipped with a yellow Scouter. He also sports a helmet and a purple piece of hip armor. He has a very blood-thirsty and very overconfident personality. He enjoys belittling and bullying others; especially when they have a smaller body and Power level than his own. However, he can be driven to fear if facing someone much stronger than he is. Or faced with the prospect of death. Like his subordinates, Dore is extremely loyal and respectful to Cooler. Dore is from planet Coola No. 256 (formerly planet Beppa). Because the continents of his home planet are surrounded by lava, he has an extremely tough body. He uses this physique to become a wrestler in the Galactic Pro Wrestling League. He was undefeated in 300 matches, and he killed all of his opponents. He was killed by Piccolo with a Chasing Bullet. Neiz Neiz is a brown humanoid amphibian-like alien from planet Coola No. 6 (formerly planet Zalt). His home planet is nothing but water, and his race evolved from a species of amphibians. He has a very aggressive and slightly unstable personality. He was killed with his own Neizu Bind Wave technique by Piccolo. Who electrocuted Neiz to death when he tricked him into getting cocky by thinking his attack was killing Piccolo. Power Levels All the members of Cooler's Armor Squad, as well as Cooler himself all have their Power Levels listed in Weekly Shōnen Jump no. 25 and 2004 V-Jump. Salza: 170,000 Dore: 185,000 Neiz: 163,000 Cooler (Super Evolution): 470,000,000 Gallery 210px-Cooler's_armored_squadron_1.jpg Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Teams Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Military Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Damned Souls Category:Scapegoat